When an exterminating agent, such as a poison bait and an insecticide, is used for termite extermination, it is desirable to put the exterminating agent, for example, in the ground including a termite habitat. However, when the exterminating agent is put as it is in the ground, there has been the problem that the exterminating agent becomes moldy depending on moisture, and temperature and humidity conditions, thus causing, for example, deactivation of termite extermination effect.
Therefore, considerations have conventionally been made for preventing the deactivation of the termite extermination effect depending on moisture, and temperature and humidity conditions. For example, patent document 1 discloses a termite extermination member in which at least part of a poison bait is coated with a moisture-proof film formed of thermosetting plastic. Patent document 2 discloses a termite exterminating agent in which a poison bait is sealed in a band-shaped container formed of a moisture-proof material having a paper layer and a thermosetting resin film layer laminated one upon another. Patent document 3 discloses an ant-proof material in which a poison bait is sealed in a resin container formed of polystyrene foam and/or urethane foam that has poor water permeability and is susceptible to feeding damage by termites.
However, the resin film and the resin container disclosed in the patent documents 1 to 3 have insufficient moisture proofness and are less attractive to termites.
As a container or sheet attractive to termites, a cellulous sheet having a single-faced corrugated board disposed on a surface thereof (refer to patent document 4), and a sheet (refer to patent document 5) have been disclosed. The latter sheet is obtained by integrally molding a pulp mold having a rough surface, such as a decayed wood, together with a cellulous-based material, and a synthetic resin. However, even the sheet or the resin container is less attractive to termites, and it is therefore difficult to allow the termites to pass through the sheet or the resin container. Additionally, the sheet and the resin container have insufficient moisture proofness.